Edward in Brazil
by Jamillia
Summary: Just a look at what Edward went through while he was in Brazil during those months away from Bella.


**Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

It has been just a week since I left Bella. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes framed by her long, dark brown hair. The gorgeous blush that rose to her face and neck every time she was embarrassed never failed to entertain me. The pale flesh that covered her lovely body went so well with midnight blue. My angel, my perfect angel was in Forks, safe from my terrible being. How I missed her. How I wish I could shed the tears that flooded my eyes every time her amazing image came to mind.

That soft, gentle, caring voice laced with love always gave me reason. To sleep next to her at night and hear her call my name while she dreamt was encouraging and shed layers of happiness on my life. Those stunning lips created the most amazing of smiles.

At least she was safe. She could move on and lead a normal life. It would be as though I never existed. She could finally forget about all the dangers I presented, and find someone better. This protection was the best I could provide.

Yet, there was still a threat. Alice had called just days ago and told me Victoria was interested in revenge. We had destroyed her mate and she was going after Bella. Poor, sweet, innocent Bella – my love, my angel. I certainly couldn't trust those dogs to take care of her. It was my job to keep her safe from my world.

When I had gotten the message, I was infuriated. I stormed around the empty forest, destroying trees and other various shrubs in my rage. I couldn't go back and protect her myself, and I wouldn't let my family do it either.

'As though I never existed . . .'

The words rang in my ears – over and over, they haunted my thoughts alongside the image of her. I decided to try tracking.

About a day of running was spent trying to catch Victoria's scent. It wasn't hard; she had been nearby just a few days before I left. How could I have been stupid enough to remove myself when she was clearly in danger of something I couldn't control?

The scent led into South America. I was more than content to travel as far as I needed to capture that wretched girl. Then, just ten minutes ago, it stopped. A Cougar crossed the path. Doubling back several miles, I realized I had been following a Brazilian Tapir for the last several days.

Where was I now? I smirked at myself. I was in the middle of the rain forest somewhere in Brazil. This was just great! I was following a dark brown, 500 pound, 3-foot tall, herbivore.

_Way to go, Eddie!_ Emmett…. He would be having so much fun making jokes right now; I could literally hear his voice.

I sank down to the ground and leaned against a tree carefully. Looking at myself, I was a mess. Alice would be jumping at the chance to go on a shopping spree about three days ago when the first speck of dirt attached itself to my clothes. Now, I was just a mess. My, previously dark blue jeans, had a tear in the right lower leg, and were covered in mud. Strips of grass, hair, and various leaves were caked on. The tan shirt I was wearing had several tears along my chest, back and sleeves. It wasn't as dirty, but still ugly enough to be thrown out according to Alice. It didn't even deserve repair.

I hung my head and closed my eyes. Neither did I. I had hurt Bella, left her crying in the forest. I had destroyed the life of my family. Taken myself away from them and pushed them out of their own house. I had, theoretically of course, killed myself. My life, my love, was sitting in her bed back in Forks while I sat in the middle of Brazil.

I missed her so much. Her glittering smile, her loving, chocolate eyes, and her warm, pale skin – all of it was gone. She was so perfect, so caring and open. She might have been a bit suicidal, spending her time among vampires, but she was amazing. Her entire being was intriguing and beautiful. How could anyone ever doubt such a perfect girl?

I certainly didn't deserve her. She should hate me, despise me, and be disgusted in my very being.

One long inhalation was followed by a sigh. This was going to be a long eternity.


End file.
